


Popularity

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, MUCC, Sadie (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Pointless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Mizuki is feeling down because he thinks he's not popular enough. Tatsurou makes him feel better... or worse?
Relationships: Mizuki (Sadie)/Tatsurou (MUCC)





	Popularity

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first ficlets in the j-rock fandom, written in 2010 (or '09?). So it's lame. And pointless.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. English isn't first language.

Mizuki was staring ahead of himself, his mind not registering what his eyes were looking at. A troubled sigh escaped his lips as the guitarist thought back to this mornings' happenings. He wasn't happy about them, to say the least.

They were on tour with other bands, some of them more popular than Sadie. They were in Fukuoka now, had arrived here early in the morning and in the hotel a local TV channel wanted to make an interview with the bands. But in favour of the more popular ones, the members of Sadie were pretty much ignored. They didn't even ask a single question from them, the host only introduced them as Sadie and that was all. They pretty much just sat there, listening to the others talking, out of the cameras' main focus.

The guitarist sighed again and lit a cigarette. He took a deep drag on it, when suddenly someone appeared behind him, wrapping his long arms around Mizuki's frame.

"Hello~" he chirped in a creepy tone.

"Tatsurou..." Mizuki sighed and glanced back at the tall vocalist over his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"So unfriendly." the vocalist huffed with fake annoyance and gracefully sat down on the couch. "You look troubled. What happened?"

"Nothing." Mizuki tried to shrug it off with a wave of his hand. "I'm just tired. This tour is wearing me out."

"Yeah, right." Tatsurou crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't lie to me, Mizuki."

The guitarist sighed and took another drag on his cigarette. He knew Tatsurou wouldn't leave him alone until he confessed, so there was nothing to do about it.

"It's just... my band is pretty much ignored on this tour, isn't it? We aren't as popular as the others. It pisses me off."

"Jealous?" Tatsurou chuckled.

"Not really jealous. It's just that... I don't know." he shrugged. "I'm working my ass off, I have been working my ass off all these years, but we are getting ignored when more popular bands are around. I don't mind them being more popular, I really don't. What I hate is the media not giving a shit about us."

"I see." the vocalist nodded. "Well, you see, there's only one way to solve that problem."

"And what would that be?" the guitarist raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's easy." Tatsurou grinned. "Become more popular. Or sleep with someone more popular and leak it to the media."

Mizuki made a face. This man was ridiculous!

"Or... well, you don't even need to seduce someone super famous. Anyone would do, just be sappy and gay." the vocalist stated calmly.

"You're an idiot, Tatsurou." Mizuki grunted, earning a mischievous smile from the vocalist.

"Hey man, I'm only trying to make you feel better." he said, winking at the guitarist.

"Well, you're making me feel worse." Mizuki said and stood up to leave. But suddenly Tatsurou grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"My apologies." he chuckled and with that said he captured Mizuki's lips in a heated kiss. "There. Feeling better now?"

"You... you..." Mizuki gaped at the vocalist. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Well, a kiss is supposed to make everyone feel better." the vocalist shrugged and stood up. "Have a nice day, Mizuki-chan." And with that said he turned on his heals and left. Mizuki stared after him for long minutes, his eyes wide like plates.


End file.
